Mafia of Cooks
The Mafia of Cooks is an early antagonistic group in A Hat in Time, they have a major role in Chapter One "Mafia Town." They are led by The Mafia Boss and rule over Mafia Town, doing anything they want to get what they want. While their importance in story decreases as the story progresses, they are the ones who began the story with their deed of extortion. Description All of the Mafia of Cooks are entirely male and look the same, being large muscle men with white skin. They are bald and have a slight mustache. they wear blue business suit jackets and pants with a white undershirt and red tie, as well as grayish shoes. Lastly, they were an Apron with a number that identifies which member they are The Mafia of Cooks Members have a variety of Personality, some are malicious, shady, and rude, such as the ones who beat up the old men around town, or those who offer Patty Cake to Hat Kid and end up punching her. Others are merely mischievous, such as the Mafia who simply trip Hat Kid. Some seem to be good-hearted people though, such as the bartender who decides to have a friendly chat with Hat Kid if she chooses to sit at the bar in their Head Quarters. Qualities that they do share commonly is their intelligence and carelessness. Most of the Mafia of Cooks are not intelligent, as they mistake Hat Kid for an Alien just because she is covered in Mud. They are also quite careless as one Mafia mentions that they moved the island they lived on, acting like moving the island wasn't a thing that is unheard of. Biography Background The Mafia of Cooks is inferred to be a people coming from a gloomy seaport area, working constantly on their gloomy harbor. One day, The Mafia Boss had dreams of a tropical island that he and the Mafia could have fun on instead of working. One Day, he organized a voyage with many Mafia in search to find the Island. They traveled out to see and eventually found a town on a paradise like Island. They came in and without a regard for its people, the Mafia took the town over and started to have fun, letting the original residents do all the work for them. They effectively transform the island to one of paradise to one with an ugly truth under its pretty appearance Beginning At the beginning of the game, Hat Kid is checking on her progress to return home when knocking on the Window is heard, startling her. She turns to see a strange big man, whom she didn't know was a mafia of cooks, knocking on the window. She walks over to the other side of her ship and confronts the man. The man questions the spaceship, calling it a flying boat, and then says all boats must pay a toll to pass Mafia Town, even in space. He tries to open the latch but Hat Kid stops him, closing it. She mistakenly thinks that she handled that problem, but instead the Man broke in, causing space to suck out a lot that was on the ship, including Hat Kid and her timepieces, which scatter across the planet, forcing Hat Kid to try and retrieve all 40 to them. "Mafia Town" In Act 1 "Welcome To Mafia Town," the Mafia of Cooks are first seen in large numbers as Hat Kid lands in a back alley of the city. The man who also broke the Window of Hat Kid's ship lands. It isn't long before more Mafia fall into the Alley, but this time due to a mysterious mustached girl. Hat Kid follows the girl, at the same time seeing what the Mafia of Cooks due, who don't seem to be aggressive unless Hat Kid attacks them. Others seem more malicious though through how they talk or by their actions against not Mafia Members. When Hat Kid finds the hooded girl gets into a Tower, the Hooded Girl named Mustache Girl due to her Mustache calls to Hat Kid, telling her to join her little rebellion against the dangerous Mafia. Hat Kid will continue to follow her until she is pointed to one of the Time Pieces that hit the local fountain. Hat Kid will go there, but one of the Mafia seizes the timepiece. Hat Kid tells him that it is hers, but when she tries to reach it, she stops him with an umbrella. boasting that she couldn't take it from him. Hat Kid seizes his umbrella, causing the cowardly member to run away until Hat Kid defeats him and takes the Time Piece In Act 2 "Barrel Battle," Mustache Girl is captured by the Mafia of Cooks, planning on teaching her a lesson by harming her. Hat Kid comes over to investigate. One of the Mafia of Cooks tries to get her to go away, but the brave and unintimidated Hat Kid simply mocks him. This causes the man to ask his boss, assuming a higher ranked Mafia (But no the Mafia Boss) to tell him to punish Hat Kid simply because she won't go away. They attack hat kid by trying to beat her up, but Hat Kid was competent enough, unlike Mustache Girl, to defeat the henchmen with ease. the High Ranking Member then releases Mustache Girl and starts to throw spiked, exploding barrels at Hat Kid, but when he realizes that he can't hit her, he comes down to attack her but is then defeated easily. She then takes the Time Piece from him. In Act 3 "She came from Outer Space," The Mafia seem to go about their normal business at night time and in the rain. One particular mafia member though seems to have spotted Hat Kid's Ship, mistaking it for an alien ship. If Hat Kid gets covered in mud, the Mafia of Cooks, for the most part, will run away from her, thinking she is an alien. Hat Kid Makes her way, covered in mud to the mafia who was studying her ship and a timepiece. He becomes scared immediately and runs away from her because he thinks she is an alien. Hat Kid follows as he has a timepiece. The chase goes on until Hat Kid corners him, in which he surrenders the Time Piece In Act 4 "Down with the Mafia," Hat Kid heads for the Mafia Head Quarters. She finds Mustache Girl, yet again in trouble, and goes to easily defeat the surrounding Mafia. They use the two buttons to get into the building. Inside the Mafia are gathered at gambling tables, though one states that the tables are only for looks. There is another Mafia who goes into the theater with a timepiece. Some of the Mafia are not Happy with the appearance of the two girls, throwing cans and other objects at them. Others seem to not care, such as the actual cooks in the kitchen and the ones in the bathroom. Here there is also a bartender who actually seems to be a nice person, he has a friendly chat with Hat Kid and tells her that the Mafia can do good things for her. He also warns her though to look after Mustache Girl as she seemed quite rebellious, this Foreshadows Mustache Girl's delusional thoughts that turn her into a villain. When Hat Kid walks into the hall of the Mafia King, two henchmen try to stop her, but yet again they are easily defeated. She confronts the only not weak member of their organization, The Mafia Boss. After a brief conversation, they battle, were the mafia cheer for their boss to beat Hat Kid, as well as sometimes assisting him. When Hat Kid Wins, the rest of the Mafia Run away. In Act 5 "Cheating the Race," Hat Kid meets a Mafia Member on a rocket, who arrogantly challenges her to a race because he is on a rocket in which he can't lose with normal methods. If Hat Kid accepts his challenge, he will release a timepiece and race Hat Kid to the Time Piece. This can't be done under normal means though, Hat Kid will have to do one of two things. Hat Kid can either use the scooter badge with the sprint hat to quickly make it to the Time Piece before the Mafia on the rocket, but this is still very difficult. The intended way is for Hat Kid to get the Last Hat, the Time Stop Hat to slow down everything but her so she can reach the timepiece well ahead of the Mafia Member. In Act 6 "Heating Up Mafia Town," Mustache Girl has turned on the faucets that control Mafia Town's Volcano, causing Lava to spew out instead of the Geyser. This causes the area to be flooded with dangerous Lava. The Same Mafia who runs away in Act 3 pleas Hat Kid to save Mafia Town. Hat Kid does reverse Mustache Girl's Villainous act but turning off all of the faucets, letting water spew out of the volcano instead. She then goes to the headquarters where the Mafia of Cooks hold a feast for her and declare her the Hero of Mafia Town. While they still do villainous acts, Acts 6 and 7 starts to show the better side of the Mafia. In Act 7 "The Golden Vault," The Mafia play no major role, instead, they just go on their daily lives. Some are malicious, some are mischievous, others seem to mean no hard at all. "Subcon Forest" There Mafia of Cooks makes appearances in two other acts of the game aside from the final act, both in Chapter 3 "Subcon Forest." These two appearances emphasize their role as part Comic Relief. In Act 1 "Contractual Obligations," A Mafia member is trying to escape a painting that is trying to suck him up. Whether on purpose or on accident, Hat Kid will cause the Mafia to trip and be sucked into the painting, causing him to be trapped in it. Hat Kid will throw the painting into fire, destroying it, in order to complete her contract given to her by the Snatcher. In Act 4 "Queen Vannessa's Manor," A Mafia Member is trying to hide from Queen Vannessa, but when Queen Vannessa comes into that room, she turns him into ice. "Time's End" In Chapter 5 "Time's End" Act 1 "The Finale," The Mafia appear multiple times throughout the level. first lining up and then trying to make it through the trial course that Mustache Girl has Set Up. Another one can be seen at the end of the trail, where Mustache girl is judging him. The Mafia Member says what he can to convince Mustache Girl to spare him, but she judges him as bad and makes him perish assumingly. During the fight between Hat Kid and Mustache Girl, The Mafia, along with other residents of the planet, tell her to get lost as she is doing nothing to help at all. Mustache Girl, Being Delusional, Denies this and continues the fight. Eventually, Mustache Girl makes it where Hat Kid can't hit her... This causes Two Mafia members to the get the insane idea to start killing each other, as when they perish they turn into the heart capsules which would heal Hat Kid. They put their crazy idea into plan, leading others to do the same. Their noble act of sacrifice causes Hat Kid to receive unlimited heals as she finally defeats Mustache Girl, retrieving time pieces, resetting time back to the true reality and all sacrificed villains are revived as well. Gallery Mafia of Cooks.png|Chasing Hat Kid MafiaHQ.jpg|HQ MafiaTownMap.jpg|Mafia Town which Mafia of Cooks control A-Hat-in-Time-Mafia-Bully.jpg snapshot container.png snapshot 016.png a hat in time designs.jpg|HQ concept art. mafia town map.jpg|MC town map mafia town from front view.png Trivia *The Mafia of Cooks's name is originated from The Word Mafia, an organized Criminal Syndicate, and the Word Cooks as a play on words by taking away the "r" that would make their name "Mafia of Crooks". *Female Mafia members do exist but are only seen after clearing the Purple Time Rift of Mafia Town, assuming Hat Kid collects enough memory pages. They are seen saying goodbye to their husbands. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Weaklings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:On & Off Category:Indie/Doujin Villains